Stupid Survey Thingy
by Arianna456
Summary: SST Title says all... Zelina hints, of course
1. Zel's Quiz

Stupid Survey thingy….

A/N:

Author(A): Well, my friend Ruinea sent me this survey thing, and I thought it might be funny if the Slayers also took it :)

Zel: 'I thought it might be funny'? Do you think so little of us?

A: Umm… When are the others gonna get here? I told them to be here (glances at clock on wall since she doesn't have a watch but DESPERATLY needs one) half an hour ago!!!!! Oh well… Let's do yours now, since you're here and all.

Zel: (sigh) I knew there was a reason why I had a gut feeling not to come today…

* * *

1. What time is it? _Thirty-two minutes after four_

2. Full Name? _Zelgadis Greywords(or any alternate spellings)_

3.What do you fear most? (A: Being weak!) _Nothing_ (A: … :(..)

4. What do you drive? _Nothing; I walk_

5. Have you ever seen a ghost? _No, nor plan to._  
6. Where were you born? _Not telling._

7. Ever been to Alaska ? _What's Alaska?_

8. Croutons or Bacon bits? _Croutons_

9. Favorite day of the week: _Why does it matter?_

10. Favorite restaurant: _Any that doesn't have Amelia or Xellos_

11. Favorite Flower: _(blushes) Rose…_  
12. Favorite sport to watch: _Brass rackets, or whatever it's called_  
13. Favorite Drink: _Coffee_

14. Favorite Ice Cream: _None_ (A: (pouts) Party Pooper!)

15. Walt Disney or Warner Brothers: _Umm…_  
16. Favorite Fast Food Restraunt: _I don't know…_

17. What color is your bedroom carpet? _Why would you care?_  
18. How many times have you failed your driver's test? _…_

19. Before this one, from whom did you get your last e-mail?

20. What do you do most often when you are bored? _I'm never bored. I look for a cure._

21. Bedtime: _When I feel like it._

22. Who will respond to this email the quickest? _Will someone please explain what an email is?_  
23. Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to respond? _I don't know…_

24. Who is the person that you are most curious to see their responses? _Gourry's, I guess…_

25. Favorite TV show? _I refuse to answer._  
26. Ford or Chevy: _Why do I bother…_  
27. What are you listening to right now? _Whatever A's listening to… _(A: Angels, by Within Temptation :) …)

28. What are your favorite colors? _Grey and (blushes) Red…_

29. How many tattoos do you have? _None_

30. What came first the chicken or the egg? _How about I ask a question, when is it gonna be over?_ (A: After the last question, duh!)

31. What would you like to accomplish before you die? _A cure_

32. To how many people are you sending this? _No one._

33. Any siblings? _None that I know of

* * *

_

Disclaimer: A doesn't own Slayers, nor do her multiple personalities. And they never will. 


	2. Lina's Quiz

Stupid Survey Thingy… 

Lina: Hi! Sorry I'm late!

Gourry: I'm here too!

A: 'Bout time!

Zel: (is holding head in hands)

Lina: (looks at Zel) What's with him?

A: (grins evilly) You're about to find out…

* * *

1. What time is it? **5:05**

2. Full Name? **Lina Inverse**

3.What do you fear most? **(blushes)**

4. What do you drive? **Everyone else **

5. Have you ever seen a ghost? **Yes.**  
6. Where were you born? **Zefillia, duh.**

7. Ever been to Alaska? **Is that a food?**

8. Croutons or Bacon bits? **Bacon Bits!!!**

9. Favorite day of the week: **Everyday**

10. Favorite restaurant: **Any!!!**

11. Favorite Flower: **(blushes) A violet…**  
12. Favorite sport to watch: **That one with the white and black ball where you aren't allowed to use your hands…** (A: Soccer?)  
13. Favorite Drink: **Dragon**

14. Favorite Ice Cream: **All :)**

15. Walt Disney or Warner Brothers: **Either… I guess…**  
16. Favorite Fast Food Restraunt: **All, duh:)**

17. What color is your bedroom carpet? **Red, what'd you guess?**  
18. How many times have you failed your driver's test? **(Looks at A, who shrugs)**

19. Before this one, from whom did you get your last e-mail? **Ehh...next question please**

20. What do you do most often when you are bored? **I am never bored :)**

21. Bedtime: **…**

22. Who will respond to this email the quickest? **(shakes head and mutters something to self)**

23. Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to respond? **Uhh…**

24. Who is the person that you are most curious to see their responses? **Fillia's**

25. Favorite TV show? **What's a TV?**  
26. Ford or Chevy: **Pick one.**  
27. What are you listening to right now? **A's music.**

28. What are your favorite colors? **(blushes) Blue…**

29. How many tattoos do you have? **(twitches)**

30. What came first the chicken or the egg? **The egg.**

31. What would you like to accomplish before you die? **Becoming the richest girl in the world!!!!**

32. To how many people are you sending this? **Three more… Or so A says…**  
33. Any siblings? **(shudders) Luna…**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: The day A owns Slayers is the day she takes off her jacket, and we know THAT will never happen.

A: Untrue!!! I… Oh, why deny it. It's true.


	3. Gourry's Quiz

Stupid Survey Thingy… 

Gourry: So… What do I do again?

A: You look at the questions, and then answer them. Okay?

Gourry: But what if I don't know the answer?

A: The questions ask your opinions of things. It's impossible to put the wrong answer. But… If it makes you feel better, I'll help you with the harder ones.

Gourry: Okay :)

* * *

1. What time is it? Uhh… (A: 5:52)

2. Full Name? Gourry gabRiev (A: Or other alternate spellings)

3.What do you fear most? lina

4. What do you drive? SomeTHing…

5. Have you ever seen a ghost? Lina seys so  
6. Where were you born? Lipross Island

7. Ever been to Alaska? hUh?

8. Croutons or Bacon bits? bacOn BIts

9. Favorite day of the week: a seys FRIDAY!!!!!

10. Favorite restaurant: anY

11. Favorite Flower: i dun kno  
12. Favorite sport to watch: sOCCer?  
13. Favorite Drink: aNY

14. Favorite Ice Cream: I FORgEt

15. Walt Disney or Warner Brothers?  
16. Favorite Fast Food Restraunt: a seys arBYs

17. What color is your bedroom carpet? lit blu  
18. How many times have you failed your driver's test? wats that?

19. Before this one, from whom did you get your last e-mail? a seys me

20. What do you do most often when you are bored? prActICE sordpla

21. Bedtime: when liNa teLLs Me to.

22. Who will respond to this email the quickest? a seys me agan  
23. Who is the person you sent this to that is least likely to respond? linA buT she alredy ded

24. Who is the person that you are most curious to see their responses? a seys Xellos's

25. Favorite TV show? huh?  
26. Ford or Chevy: a seys CHEVY  
27. What are you listening to right now? a's mosic (A: Within Temptation again :))

28. What are your favorite colors? blu and grein

29. How many tattoos do you have? n0ne

30. What came first the chicken or the egg? the chiken tasts bettr

31. What would you like to accomplish before you die? I dun knuw

32. To how many people are you sending this? a seys thre  
33. Any siblings? NopE

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything… It all belongs to my parents… 


End file.
